twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
'Blood Sucking Pixies ' in the ''Twilight'' series have certain distinctive characteristics that ingore true vampiric law set them apart from real fictional vampires, some of which include appearance and hunting styles. Nature Blood Sucking Pixies are one of the few supernatural species in the Twilight universe (other known species are werewolves and shapeshifters). It is known that only humans can be transformed into Blood Sucking Pixies (their venom is nothing more than a deathly poison to animals). Blood Sucking Pixies themselves are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, snarl, hiss, and curl their lips back and bare their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. Even older "civilized" Blood Sucking Pixies (ex. the Cullens) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. When a Blood Sucking Pixie senses danger, they go almost immediately into a defensive crouch, after which they bare their teeth as a sign of warning. If the warning is not heeded the Blood Sucking Pixie will let out a feral snarl and attack. Blood Sucking Pixies fight with their teeth and hands. Biting is used to sever the limbs of their opponent (Blood Sucking Pixies teeth are known to cut through Blood Sucking Pixies skin) as well as for the final kill (going for the throat and ripping it out). Grappling is used to tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than kill (inexperienced Blood Sucking Pixies and newborns are the only ones that do so). Despite their dark-nature, Blood Sucking Pixies are also capable of great good things including love, beauty, protection, compassion, care, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Appearance ) skin sparkles(real vampires don't sparkle see here for future reference http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NBSnn-SQpE&feature=related) when exposed to sunlight i kid i kid vampires don't most burn but these Blood Sucking Pixies do.]]Blood Sucking Pixies are normally extraordinarily beautiful, some even to angelic extent. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey to them - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) sexually seduce unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how appealing they were as humans themselves. If an already appealing human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be, "breathtakingly beautiful". If they were of average appeal, they would still become more appealing, although not nearly as much. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James). This is a rare occurrence, because Blood Sucking Pixies normally select exceptional humans when wanting companionship. Their skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as how it appears). They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the one-year anniversary of their transformation, they possess no blood of their own at all (However they do become slightly flushed after feeding). They bear strong resemblance to marble statues not only because of their angelic beauty and pale skin, but also because of their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as their lack of a need to blink or move at all. If they do not move for several thousand years or so, they will begin to take on the appearance of fragility or petrification. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin - as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius - looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active. If they are wise, a Blood Sucking Pixies will avoid exposure to direct sunlight or they will burn in eternal hell fire (that is, being among humans during the day when the sky is not overcast). Although their skin still serves the same basic purpose of protecting the body, their cells have become hard and reflective, like crystal, reflecting any and all light as though the Blood Sucking Pixies were a giant prism. Eyes ) are of a Blood Sucking Pixies who feeds on humans, and the golden (Jasper) of one who feeds on animals.]] A Blood Sucking Pixies eye color changes with their diet - whether they sustain themselves on human or animal blood. Only the Cullens (the Olympic Coven) and the Denali Coven are known to be "weak and pathetic " Blood Sucking Pixies, feeding only on animal blood and abstaining from their natural diet of human blood. Their "liquid topaz", or honey-golden, eyes are viewed as strange and unnatural by other, "normal" Blood Sucking Pixies (those who sustain themselves on human blood). "Normal" Blood Sucking Pixies (James and Victoria), adhering to their natural human diet that they are expect upon their transformation's end, have vivid red eyes. The color becomes even more vivid as they continue to feed, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Newborn Blood Sucking Pixies are known for having incredible strength as well as crimson eyes. Both traits which are shown due to the large amounts of human blood, their own blood, that still lingers within their tissues, producing shockingly bright red eyes that "fades slowly over the course of a year". Meyer writes that, "If a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would turn burgundy. If two weeks were to pass without blood their eyes would go entirely black. if they returned to an animal diet, his/her eyes would turn dark gold. As they continued on a diet of animal blood their eyes would return to a golden color once more. As a Blood Sucking Pixie grows thirstier, their eyes grow darker, until they at last become "coal black". In contrast, the more a Blood Sucking Pixie feeds, the lighter their eyes become. In addition to thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as the thirst grows. However, if they have recently fed these bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending how fed they are). These bruises signify the fact that Blood Sucking Pixies never sleep. Speed ) running so fast she becomes blurry.]] Once the transformation to become a Blood Sucking Pixie is completed, they acquire certain superhuman abilities. Speed is one of these. The speed at which a Blood Sucking Pixie can move is fast enough that the human eye can barely recognize them. The range they are able to control their speed can range from complete stillness (when a Blood Sucking Pixie is not in motion) to super-human speeds (faster then the human eye can see). When Blood Sucking Pixies run, they become "all but invisible with speed". The Quileute wolves are noted to be one of the few things that can match this speed, even surpass it. This seems to push the idea that Blood Sucking Pixies are meant to move to a new location every so of often as it is easy to run. Their speed is one of the most amazing Blood Sucking Pixie feats, as they are capable of running at deadly speeds ( being able to cross miles of terrain in a matter of minutes). We see the speed of all the Cullens again during the baseball game. Emmett is described as "a blur around the bases", and Edward can move so quickly that he is able to intercept a ball that has been hit "like a meteor." They can lay down, sit up within the same second, almost without having to even think about going through the motions to do so (After being turned into a Blood Sucking Pixie, Bella describes her movements as being instantaneous). Strength Once the change from human to Blood Sucking Pixie is completed, one of enhanced traits that are found is a dramatic increase in physical strength. Blood Sucking Pixies through self control can control the level of strength that they express. Ranging from how gently Edward is with Bella to throwing a car through a wall without much trouble at all. Newborn Blood Sucking Pixies are always stronger than older vampires, as with their bright red eyes, their strength also comes from the lingering left over human blood still residing in the body. Their eyes through the course of the year darkens until finally settling into a permanent level.. a darker more burgundy colour (if the Blood Sucking Pixies where to have dieted on human blood). Diet though does not have a massive impact on strength. When it comes to strength its always going to have to come down to the individual Blood Sucking Pixie. A diet of human blood would make a Blood Sucking Pixies stronger then a diet of animal blood (though only fractionally). Blood Sucking Pixies who feed on animal blood (weak and pathetic Blood Sucking Pixies) find that "Big game" - predators like bears and wildcats - not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals such as deer and cattle. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a Blood Sucking Pixie possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, they will find it easier to control their wild, animalistic instincts. Even so If a Blood Sucking Pixie has not fed for a long time, they will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to their thirst. Attacking the first living thing they detect and draining them of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If however an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity though they will preferably attack that human rather then an animal. Physiology ) displaying the enhanced muscle structure.]] As a human is changed into a Blood Sucking Pixies, their physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced, their eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - their first warning of an impending threat. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. As they grow older and more disciplined, Blood Sucking Pixies can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionally) through concentration. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room due to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, or a pulse thudding in a vein. They can hear words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details - dust motes floating through the air, ultraviolet light. It is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Blood Sucking Pixies find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating; they see the miniature imperfections (ex. scratches). Their heart no longer beats. They are cured of all physical and mental illnesses and defects. Their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their scent is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other Blood Sucking Pixies as well. What they smell is the scent of the Blood Sucking Pixie's venom. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow - if they are cut they will never grow back. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed (causing pain to the Blood Sucking Pixie losing them), it can be easily reattached (coating the severed end with venom will help it heal faster as the venom acts as an adhesive). The Venom replaces all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to cry. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around easier within their sockets. As Blood Sucking Pixies describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another Blood Sucking Pixie, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). The reason why male Blood Sucking Pixies can have children is that males require no change whatsoever to produce sperm, however female Blood Sucking Pixies cannot - because females must physically change to bear children. In male Blood Sucking Pixies, their venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluids that can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-Blood Sucking Pixie hybrid. Blood Sucking Pixies, although essentially immortal and indestructible, can be killed. Even a human could accomplish it under the right circumstances - their venom as well as venom based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with Blood Sucking Pixies in strength and speed, therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly-likely that the necessity of ripping a Blood Sucking Pixies body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a Blood Sucking Pixie. Werewolves and Shape-shifters are very capable of killing Blood Sucking Pixies, as at least the latter is at a slight advantage over them as long as their combat techniques are up to match. Emotions looking very angry and about to attack Bella and Edward.]] Sadness, happiness, anger, jealousy, lust, love, etc. Blood Sucking Pixies emotions are far stronger than those of a human. Newborn Blood Sucking Pixies are quick to startle and anger. In large groups, they are likely to pick fights (often in what they perceive as self-defense) and kill one another. They will continue to have mood swings as they adjust to their new emotions. Transformation being transformed into a Blood Sucking Pixie by Carlisle Cullen.]] Transformation from human to Blood Sucking Pixies is described in Twilight as being "...the sharpest memory they have of their human life." A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the Blood Sucking Pixies's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart", the transformation could be anywhere from 3–5 days, but it is interesting to note that if directly injected into the heart then it could only take 2 days. During that time, the human will endure indescribable pain," The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot" as described by Bella Cullen as the venom slowly circulates through the blood and eventually reaches the heart. Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "...the beginning of the greatest pain you will ever understand. The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell/gene in the body before it ends. Killing a Blood Sucking Pixie= See Killing a Blood Sucking Pixie Abilities All Blood Sucking Pixies possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability, and regeneration. Their senses are incredibly keen. They can move, jump, climb, and run at incredibly fast speeds; running is described as being second nature. They are unable to age and are immune to most of if not all diseases and viruses. They will live forever unless dismembered and burned - detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and still move and reattach themselves. They have photographic memories, and thus they have a greater learning potential than a human. Special talents/abilities Some Blood Sucking Pixies gain special talents when they are transformed into their new form. it is stated that 1 in 50 Blood Sucking Pixies is gifted with a super-natural gift. The characteristic or personality that was very dominant in their human life (such as charisma or sensitivity), it would be magnified into a power or talent after their "change". Although some talents of Blood Sucking Pixies are much more useful or pronounced than others, all Blood Sucking Pixies have special talents besides their speed, strength, beauty and other such gifts. Some of the talents more often designated powers are mind reading, second sight, the ability to change others' emotions, cripple people with their mind and distinctive feels for other Blood Sucking Pixies gifts. While gifts like Esme's maternal instincts and Rosalie's breathtaking beauty are examples of the gifts that are less commonly considered talents in the Blood Sucking Pixies world. Deviations from traditional vampire legend Blood Sucking Pixies in the Twilight universe are hard to destroy, as they are not harmed or deterred in any way by the sun, holy water, running water, garlic, stakes, or crosses. They shine like gays in the sunlight. They have reflections in mirrors, and show up in photographs. They have no need for coffins; they are incapable of sleeping. They require only a simple bite to turn a human. They don't turn into bats. They do not have two fangs; all of their teeth are incredibly sharp and strong - strong enough to chew through steel. Enemies Blood Sucking Pixies are said to have one natural enemy: werewolves or shape-shifters. Blood Sucking Pixies often fight among each other. There have been many cases throughout history where Blood Sucking Pixies created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory. If a Blood Sucking Pixies mate is attacked or killed, then they will likely hunt down and plan revenge on the killer. See also *Blood Sucking Pixie Covens *Werewolves *Blood Sucking Pixie laws Category:Vampires Category:Species